


Stony Outlook

by Gullwhacker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autistic Ivan Bruel, Gen, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Neurodivergent Headcanons, Nonverbal Ivan Bruel, Offscreen Identity Reveal, POV Minor Character, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The Miracuclass Is Going To Be Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/pseuds/Gullwhacker
Summary: Today isn't going to be a good day.  Not for talking, at any rate.It's the morning after an odd Akuma, and Ivan is hoping his classmates acting strange isn't going to be a problem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: fandomtrees





	Stony Outlook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



Today isn't going to be a good day. Not for talking, at any rate.

Ivan could already tell when he got up this morning. After all the noise and fury last night, he's already had his fill of sound - but there's still class today, and the school isn't great about offering catchup material.

So he's here. Early, even. Maybe too early - there's Nathaniel behind him, sketching away, and Alix seems bored over by the window. And of course there's the conversation in the front row ahead of him, but they're at least being quiet.

He can't help but wonder if tapping his pencil on the paper in front of him is a noise that bothers people. Chloé would complain, of course, but if it was an annoying sound then other people would bring it up, right? Or maybe they're just enduring in silence, because he's too big and scary to confront. But if he's got to tap _something_ , the pencil eraser must be quieter than his foot...

The classroom door opens, and Ivan looks over in hope. Sadly, it's not Mylène - and more unfortunate, it's someone whose seat is kind of occupied right now. Nino seems half-asleep himself as he makes his way toward first his usual spot, then looking around the classroom, and finally settling on the empty seat in front of Ivan himself.

"Hey, dude...don't suppose you can tell me what's going on there?"

Tap tap tap. There are words Ivan wants to say, but they won't come out today.

"Ah. Rough, dude. Didn't get much sleep myself - if it wasn't the Akuma, it was Als talking my ear off about how Paris's OTP was acting mid-fight."

Tap tap. Pause. The motion moves to his knee, but jittering there might not be as noticeable. And he really wants to just tell Nino-

"Just - I don't even know, I'm kinda sleep deprived and that's trying to tell me that the sky's green right now. Was this going on all week and I only just noticed? Or am I daydreaming right now?"

Stomp stomp clap. Or technically step step scratch. Ivan's head will let him do this, maybe - alternate knee-jitters with writing on the paper he's got, and keep his rhythm going while Nino rambles about dreams and turtles and whatever ways things seem to go.

"So he'd - ah, dude, can you forget I said that? I'm gonna be in so much- hang on, you wrote something?"

Nino takes the paper, and he looks puzzled. That kind of stings; Ivan might not be great at talking most days, but that doesn't mean he's a stupid brute. It just takes him a while to get through words, some days.

"'He's eager, she's aloof; it's been like that all morn. Dynamics from the roofs; all mixed up from the norm.' Dude, you didn't have to write _lyrics_ about it. So, hang on - they've been, like, reverse-flirting all morning? Like my bro woke up today and decided to play the part of Chat Noir?"

Ivan folds his arm, nodding in time to the beat in his head. He's had at least half an hour of them having that quiet little conversation of theirs, and that's what it feels like.

"Dude. If Als is awake at _all_ this morning, she's gonna flip. Like, literally. Kinda wondering if I should loan you my headphones, to be real."

It's tempting. And while he hasn't been involved in that whole...thing with Marinette, he's listened to Mylène grumbling about some failed plan or another enough to get the picture. He can be sympathetic to her struggle, though - as far as he's concerned, any romance starting more easily than an akumatization is going well.

Nino is still looking at him, so he shakes his head. This is something that's going to make Rose or Alya go painfully high-pitched, but he can endure. For now, he returns to tapping his pencil. The energy has to go somewhere, and he can at least be present in class, even if his mind's not going to be entirely there.

"Man, if I didn't know better..." Nino tilts his head, as if utterly baffled. "... _do_ I know better? Like, Als would have to have figured it out already if...Ivan, my man, I must be confusing you, sorry. Wish I could talk about it."

Ivan just shakes his head. There's a lot going on in class that he's not part of - it's nothing new. Even if Marinette's smile is more relaxed than he's seen it in months - his classmates are living their lives, and he can just try to...pay attention where he can.

Maybe if he talks it out with Mylène, she can help him figure it out. She's patient, she'll wait for him to find how to explain himself, instead of spiraling off into her own mutterings on the situation. Mylène will probably want to hear about how those two entered the class, two - nearly colliding through the door, Adrien doing some kind of silly bow and trying to kiss Marinette's hand, her laughing it off.

Whatever's going on, at least Marinette and Adrien are laughing today. So maybe it is a good day, after all.


End file.
